


Working hard - or hardly working

by Kalee60



Series: Merthur Quik Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Snark, merlins having a bad day, typical Merlin and Arthur dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: Merlin wasn’t having the best day. First he finds out that everyone in his department is out sick and he has to fend for himself, which meant having to make all the in and outbound calls alone (he hated talking on the phone) but when promised help from another area should have eased his frustration, it only exacerbated it.Enter one Arthur Pendragon, prat, pillock and looking way too good for Merlin’s state of mind.Can Merlin get through the workday without throttling his new temporary teammate? Or might Merlin be tempted to do something else instead?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Quik Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792729
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Working hard - or hardly working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksuibian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksuibian/gifts).



> Hey all, here’s a very little quickfic I did for the wonderful Larkboyd, one of my gorgeous Tumblr mutuals who needed a little cheering up. Because lets be honest - these two wonderfully oblivious idiots always bring a smile to the face.
> 
> And although she's read it there - I thought I'd make it AO3 official and share it with anyone else who's still in love with these dorks! (actually I just realised the most two recent Merthur fics I've written are because of her... I believe she is my enabler with all things Merlin!)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy Merlin having a bad day - that might just take a turn for the better!

Merlin sighed heavily as he hung his coat over the back of his chair, seeing that he was the only one in the lab's office once again. Frustration didn't even begin to cover it, especially when his phone started to ring almost immediately. 

Eyeing the most hated piece of technology on his desk critically, Merlin tried to work out telepathically if he could figure out who was calling.

A rap on the partition window between his office and the next made him jump before he could try. Gaius was staring directly at him, giving him the Eyebrow of Contempt, a phone to his ear and pointing towards Merlin's, which hasn't ceased it's relentless mating call.

"Welcome to Camelot Labs, this is -"

"- Merlin you fool, it's me."

Merlin looked up to see Gaius run a hand over his face tightly, _oh right._ Maybe he shouldn't have gone out the evening before, his brain was a little fuzzy around the edges.

"Were you at the tavern again last night? Are you still drunk?"

Looking heavenward, Merlin finally slumped down into his chair which squeaked at the added weight and booted his computer up, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"It's called a pub, Gaius, and what do you need? I'm extremely busy." He proceeded to place each of his three coloured pens (blue, black and red) neatly next to his blank notepad, adjusted his takeaway coffee so the pattern on the cup faced him, then picked up the red pen and wrote his name with a flourish on top of the page. The heart over the I, probably the best one he'd ever drawn.

"You're on your own today."

"What?" Merlin yelled, dropping the phone to glare at his boss who just shrugged in return, the Eyebrow suddenly looking a little more friendly in the presence of Merlin's plight. He picked up the god awful device to exclaim hotly, "You can't do that to me! I can't hold the fort down by myself, take all these calls, I'm not a wizard that can magically conjure a second Merlin."

Gaius did not look impressed at his sarcasm, Merlin grumbled some more and took a long pull off his coffee. It ceased to satisfy.

"I'm trying to get one of the boys from marketing down here to help."

"Oh no, no you don't. This is why you're calling me through the window? Isn't it? You're too scared to stand before me and tell me that. I'm telling you, you can't send me one of those lunk-heads, those clotpoles who wouldn't know their arse from their -"

"- their what _Mer_ lin?"

"Gaius no!" But Merlin was speaking to nothing, Gaius had hung up and was suddenly nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t fathom how Gaius always managed to disappear like a person half his age, he wasn’t the quickest on two legs after all. Gritting his teeth, Merlin spun around to watch Arthur fucking Pendragon walk over and put his bag down at a desk… the desk right. Next. To. Merlin.

He wasn't having it. Arthur was the biggest douche to walk the hallways of Camelot, always pushing Merlin's buttons in meetings, and generally acting like a Prince holding court. It didn't help that his father Uther ran the company.

"And what brings you down to the ungainly bowels of the Camelot Labs? Slumming it?" Merlin snarked, then opened up his emails only to see a hundred new ones. _Oh god_ , his day was over and it hasn't even begun yet.

"Gaius said you needed help, so here I am.” Arthur said as he shrugged off a jacket that would have cost more than Merlins’ car. “I can go if you like."

Merlin ignored the bite in his words and gave Arthur the side eye, "can you read reporting figures to let departments know their results?"

Arthur nodded and sat his coffee cup down, Merlin noticing it was from the same place he always bought his. _Huh,_ maybe Arthur’s taste wasn't that awful.

"Can you use the online filing system for collections and batch records?"

The nod came again, while Merlin watched Arthur place two pens either side of his notepad. Rookie. Merlin wouldn't be lending his red pen out, even if Arthur begged. And that was not an image Merlin needed to see in his mind. Arthur on his knees, walking towards him… begging and naked.

"Fuck," Merlin exclaimed, noting how Arthur raised a brow sardonically at him. "Can you use a phone?"

"Can I use a… really? Look, just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it. And don't be a dick about it."

Scowling, Merlin quickly showed Arthur how to log into the phone, the programs to use and a brief outline on what he needed done. He ignored the crisp, woodsy scent that clung to Arthur's skin as he leant over him, and Merlin most definitely ignored when Arthur's arm brushed against his then left it pressed there, for almost a minute. Not that Merlin was counting.

Yes, Arthur was helping, and it _was_ much better than being there alone, but Merlin, although very vocally did not like Arthur, had always found him unfairly attractive. And that set him on edge, made him feel itchy under his skin, knowing that Arthur, who was basically royalty on the London scene wouldn't even look twice at someone like him. So it was much easier to be an arse. To foster a dislike of his own imaginings.

Four hours into their forced working conditions, Merlin had to admit that Arthur was actually more of a help than a hindrance. And it grated his nerves.

"Maybe next time, you should write the batch number into the system before you give out the results."

Arthur's brows were in his hairline as he turned to face Merlin, and he felt a flush rise up his cheeks, it honestly didn't matter the order you entered data in, but he had to say _something_.

"You really don't like me do you?"

The retort died on his tongue when he realised Arthur was serious. Was staring at him with blue eyes that were not for a change, mocking, but curious.

"Err, well, it's not exactly that, I actually think you're -" his phone rang, thankfully halting anything else he might blurt out unintended. Because he’d almost slipped and said he actually thought Arthur was appealing, and that did _not_ need to see the light of day. 

A few minutes later he was off the phone and typing again, lost in calculations and figures when Merlin heard the chair next to him roll over the floor, and didn't stop until it was right next to him.

Startled, he looked up into bright blue eyes, eyes that were only a few inches away.

"You were _saying_?"

Merlin's cheeks filled with heat once more and he couldn't help the small gulp, audible in the quiet lab. Oh god.

"I was only going to say that I think you're a complete arse, " Arthur's eyes narrowed at his words, "but if you had a red pen, and stopped taking mine, I'd actually admit you've been a huge help today."

Arthur's face transformed into a grin and Merlin couldn't help mirror it, having never been on the receiving end of Arthur’s smile before, or had he, and he'd just blocked it out? But Arthur was still too close, within touching distance and as if realising it for the first time as well, Arthur ducked his head, before looking up again.

"Can I perhaps buy you a drink after work, Merlin?"

Startled, Merlin floundered for a moment, uncertain what was happening and why Arthur Pendragon was asking a lab tech out. Why he was asking _him_ out.

"With you?"

Arthur's laugh was deep and fond, another anomaly, " _yes_ with me. I thought you were smart?"

"I am, thank you very much, ask anyone and they'll tell you that I can -"

"- no _Mer_ lin, I meant I've been flirting with you for months and you've completely missed it, haven't you?"

Merlin's mouth was agape, he knew it, Arthur knew it, and he snapped it shut. Arthur thought he was...? He wanted to go for drinks and...?

"I'm taking that as a yes on both counts?"

"My god you're arrogant..." Merlin started but faltered when Arthur grinned broadly at him, eyes sparkling and flirty, stealing the breath from his chest.

Feeling off balance wasn't something Merlin relished and as Arthur started to wheel his way back to his desk, Merlin reached out, fingers tangling in the collar of Arthur's shirt and yanked him back. The wheels squealing across the floor.

Without thinking, Merlin fell forward, pressing his lips against Arthur's, feeling the shock run through the other man's body, and Merlin smirked until Arthur's hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb running over the skin softly, reverently then pushed forward into the kiss. _Oh._ He'd not expected the feel of Arthur’s tongue against his, the slip of their lips as they deepened the kiss, nor hear the small unbidden moan falling from his own throat.

It was the sweetest and most perfect first kiss he'd ever experienced.

"At least that shut you up for a minute." 

Well it was until Arthur spoke. Shaking his head with a smile, lips still wet from their kiss, Merlin grinned. " _One_ drink, that's all you get Pendragon."

With a conceited smirk that hit Merlin directly in the gut, and a push of his chair, Arthur put his headset back on and looked Merlin directly in the eye.

"Perfect. I like my coffee black in the morning, preferably before I get out of bed."

And Merlin could do nothing but snort and shake his head fondly as he answered his phone, greeting the person on the other end brightly, holding Arthur's blue sparkling eyes in his gaze.

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a terrible day after all.


End file.
